Breaking Dawn Continued Sequel
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: This takes place a few days after Breaking Dawn Continued approx. 3 days after Breaking Dawn and continues the events in that fanfic. It involves the Cullen's, Jacob's pack a visit to Charlie and the Amazon. Canon and in character.
1. Confessions

_This is the sequel to **'Breaking Dawn Continued'**. Although you could get away with reading this without reading breaking Dawn Continued, parts may not make sense so I reccommend you read that first. This picks up a few days after Breaking Dawn continued, on the morning of the day Bella goes to visit Charlie and Edward goes off to hunt. **Please tell me what you think**, and suggest some ideas._

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

All of our family sat in the living room; Rosalie and Emmett on the love seat, Carlisle on the edge of the armchair where Esme sat, Alice in Jasper's lap on the recliner and Edward and I on the couch. Renesmee lay sleeping on my lap. We had decided it was time to tell Jacob about our trip to the Amazon. Edward and I had explained to Renesmee how when we all go to South America for a few days at the end of the week, Jacob should stay behind with his pack.

We feared that she might not be able to be away from him for that long, but she had, after a few minutes, agreed that it would be fine for Jacob to stay home with his pack, and that when she came back she would be able to spend lots of time with him again. Our family had agreed that it would be better to tell Jacob sooner rather than later, and as Edward, Emmett and Jasper were due to leave for a hunting trip sometime this morning, we should tell him before we leave.

As we waited for Jacob to arrive, everyone broke off into their own activities. Emmett and Rosalie had turned the 64" plasma screen TV onto a football game, though they kept it muted, as not to wake Renesmee. Carlisle was reading over Esme's shoulder, occasionally commenting on the book she held; _'Growing fruit and vegetables in your own home garden'_. Carlisle has told us that Renesmee should be eating some regular food to get her body all the nutrients and vitamins she doesn't receive from blood.

Alice was curled up in Jasper's lap, her fingers running gently over his rarely exposed neck, his fingers doing the same to her cheek. My head was curled into the crook of Edward's neck, one hand wrapped around Renesmee, the holding onto Edward's hand. Apart from the nine sets of steady breathing and the thrumming of Renesmee's heart, the room was quite.

"Jacob's almost here" Edward's musical voice whispered softly into my ear, though everyone in the room would have heard him. Rosalie made a disgusted noise and left the room. The sound of paws padding against the forest floor grew louder as Jacob's wolf form ran closer. I slight change in breeze flew through the window as he changed back into his human form.

The atmosphere in the room became slightly tense as we considered how to tell Jacob about our trip. "What's up guys?" he asked in a cheerful voice, glancing around the room "Where's Blondie?" a hiss came from upstairs, followed by Edward's sigh next to me. He noticed our silence and anxious forms, his eyes immediately shot to Nessie in my lap "Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Nessie? What happened?" Jacob's voice grew more edgy by the second.

A calming wave was sent over the room, and I silently thanked Jasper. "Nessie's absolutely fine, Jake" Edward broke the silence, phrasing his words carefully, as not to get him too anxious. "Come sit down". Jacob relaxed a bit and took a seat next to me, leaning forward so he could see Edward. "What's all this about then?" he asked Edward and I, but keeping his eyes on Renesmee.

"Jacob" Carlisle addressed him "Do you remember the trip we were planning to the Amazon, before we found out about Nahuel?" Jacob nodded, and replied, his voice rather wary, as if he knew something was up "Yeah. But that's not really necessary now is it? We found out about her future from that other half vampire that came. Or are you not telling me something" his voice turned accusing.

"Jake, Nessie is absolutely fine. If we had any more information about her growth, you would be one of the first people to tell" I kept my tone light and casual, watching as Jacob slumped back into the couch. "Jake, I know we don't have to take the trip, but our family was thinking of going anyway, and I'm sure Nessie wants to see Zafrina again. We don't want you to have to suffer…" another hiss from upstairs disagreed "but if we are only gone for a few days, do you think you would be fine to stay here?"

His face looked at Renesmee longingly "Why can't I come?" he demanded to Edward, but his tone was soft, pleading almost. "Because we want some time without you, dog" Rosalie sneered, descending the staircase to sit back beside Emmett. "Rosalie" Esme scolded gently, before turning back to Jacob "Jacob, I'm hoping it won't be too hard for you, but you do have obligations here. You know none of us would let any harm come to Nessie"

Jacob took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes closing "I know" he agreed, opening his eyes again "I guess I'll survive a few days" his tone was sad, a calm mask on his face trying not to show how he felt. "Jake, believe it or not, I know _exactly_ how you feel" Edward told him "And we will only be gone for a few days. We'll even take a cell phone with us so you can talk to Nessie everyday if you want". The idea seemed to make him less reluctant to stay behind.

After a long minute of silence, his eyes shot to Nessie's face again "What about her, is she okay with it?" his tone panicked. Edward and I exchanged a glance. Of course we had already checked it with Nessie, and she was fine with it as long as Jacob was happy here with his pack. "She's fine with it Jacob, she knows it will only be a few days and then when you get home Nessie will be overjoyed to see you again. Believe me Jacob; I wouldn't go if it would cause her pain. But I know that she will be fine for 3 days, and you will be too" Edward reassured him, and he nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled then" Emmett spoke up for the first time "Jacob's fine with it, Nessie will be okay, so can we go hunt now?" Emmett's impatience made us al laugh, they tense environment completely gone. "Oh" Jacob started "Where are you going?" sounding genuinely interested. "Northern California. They have mountain lions galore. And plenty of bears as well" Emmett said excitedly, sounding like a child who just got given a block of chocolate.

Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes, though I could tell they were appreciative. Jasper and Alice said a quick goodbye, followed by Emmett and Rosalie's fervent but quick kiss. "Come on, Edward" Emmett called from the door beside Jasper. He turned to face me, pulling me to my feet. Edward embraced me tightly, kissing me passionately. "Are you sure you can survive one night?" Emmett teased as we finally broke apart. I rolled my eyes, reaching up on my toes to kiss him quickly on the cheek again. He reached down to kiss Nessie in my arms as well before catching up to Edward at the door.

Edward looked back at me like he wanted to stay; I waved confidently, hoping my smile would reassure him. Apparently it did and he took off into the forest with a last glance at me and Nessie. I went back to the couch, and seconds later Renesmee squirmed in my arms. She looked around the room, her face becoming confused, then sad. She placed her hand against my cheek. Images of Edward, Jasper and Emmett flashed into my head, settling on Edward's face. _Where?_ She asked.

"Daddy left to go hunting few minutes ago, Nessie" her face dropped ever so slightly, but lit back up when she saw Jacob. She jumped off my lap and over into his arms, pressing her hand against his neck. "Yea I think we'll be fine without each other for a few days" Jacob said to her, obviously referring to the Amazon trip we were taking. "Come on Nessie" Alice chimed "Let's go get you something to wear to Charlie's". She took Renesmee from Jacob and headed upstairs, followed by Rosalie.

A few minutes later she came downstairs wearing a beautiful ruffled creamy-white dress, only a few shades lighter than her skin. "Ready to go Nessie?" I asked her as she skipped over to my side and jumped up into my arms. A howl sounded from outside. "Damn" Jacob cursed "Guess I'll go see what they want. You'll be fine without me at Charlie's, wont you Ness?" he asked. She nodded at him, kissing his cheek before he sprinted outside to phase.

"Mind if I come?" Alice asked, flitting over to my side. "Sure" I agreed, walking towards the garage. Alice followed in soon after, dancing immediately towards her Porsche and climbing in the driver side. I rolled my eyes, getting in the other side and pulling Renesmee onto my lap. "Are you trying to give Charlie a heart attack?" I asked her jokingly, thinking of his face if Alice pulls up to his house in the Porsche.

She laughed along with Nessie, pulling out of the garage and winding down the twisted driveway too fast, zooming onto the familiar road to Charlie's house. I never imagined being able to have Charlie in my life before I was changed into a vampire. I always believed I would be too wild and bloodthirsty to be allowed near any humans. _I guess I'm not as unlucky as I though I was_. I smiled, thinking of how perfect things had turned out for me as we turned onto Charlie's street.

* * *

_I plan to continue this ASAP, so please tell me what you think in a **review** or PM._


	2. Charlie

_This is the second part. I managed to get it up here rather quickly. **Please review** and tell me what you think._

* * *

There was a familiar car parked next to Charlie's cruiser in the driveway, one I immediately recognised to be Sue's. It was good that Charlie had found someone who could take care of him and keep him company, and Sue was perfect at the job. Alice parked the car on the side of the road, cutting the engine off at once. My eyes were now a light golden colour from our hunting trip a few days ago, so I didn't need to put the muddy brown contacts in that I usually wore.

Through the window I could see Charlie's back to us, staring at the TV. "Remember Nessie's bag!" Alice reminded me as I hoped out, taking Renesmee from my arms and heading towards the front door. I walked round to the back of the car, retrieving the bag and slinging it over my arm. Charlie was at the door, a huge grin plastered on his face as he opened it to reveal Alice with Renesmee in her arms.

"Alice! What a nice surprise. I haven't seen you around here in a long time!" Charlie beamed "Oh and Nessie-" he cut off noticing me come up behind Alice "I mean Renesmee". "Its okay Dad, you can call her Nessie" I told him, after almost losing her, I didn't mind the insignificance of a tiny nickname. Charlie did a double take before reaching out to take Nessie from Alice's arms.

Renesmee reached for him too and Alice surrendered her niece. Charlie settled her on his hip, holding her back slightly as if to get a better look "Wow look at you Ness" he said, his voice filling with adoration "Taller and taller each time I see you! What have you been eating?" Renesmee smiled at him a dazzling smile she must have got from her father.

"Lion" she said in her beautiful soprano, speaking only because she wasn't allowed to use her normal means of communication. Alice and I watched Charlie's face in shock, hoping that he takes her words as a joke. "Got quite an imagination on you, don't you sweetie?" I held my arms back out to take Nessie back, knowing that she might tire Charlie's arms out if he had to keep holding her.

"She certainly is unique" Alice pointed out, laughing at the truth in her own words as Charlie reluctantly passed Nessie back to me. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her arms around my neck. Carefully she placed on hand against the side of my neck so she could show me pictures and her thoughts. "Well come on through" Charlie said, signalling for us to go down the hall "Don't want you getting cold outside, now do we" I chuckled a bit under my breath as he closed the door and began to lead us down the hall.

As I expected, Sue was in the kitchen, preparing a complex fish dish. "Hi Sue" I said, nodding towards her. Although Sue wasn't particularly comfortable around us, she didn't seem to mind it when Nessie and I visited, though she did shoot a wary look at Alice, not used to her coming over. As we rounded the corner into the living room, I saw Billy in his wheelchair by the couch "Hey Billy" I smiled, careful not to expose too many of my teeth.

"Hey Bella, Nessie" he said as we entered the room. Charlie wandered off into the kitchen to help Sue. Billy looked at Alice in confusion; obviously he hadn't been introduced before. "I'm Alice" she sung, sitting on the edge of the couch farthest from Billy, probably trying not to scare him too much "But you would probably no me more as 'future seeing bloodsucker'" she said, careful not to speak loud enough for Charlie to hear.

We all laughed, including Renesmee. Billy looked at her adult-like expression incredulously "Wow. Jake said she was…developed. I never knew this far though" his tone a bit bewildered. "So what have you been up to Nessie?" Billy asked her as we sat down on the couch, Renesmee still in my lap. She placed her hand on my neck, showing herself placing her hand on Billy's neck.

"You'll have to ask him, Renesmee" I told her. Nessie turned to look at Billy "Can I tell you my own way?" she asked hopefully, excited that she might get to use her gift on as human. Billy looked slightly confused, and then he must have remembered something "Oh. Is that the thing Jake told me you do? Okay then". Nessie leaned over to place her hand against Billy's cheek, her face smiling in concentration.

After a few seconds she pulled away, still looking at Billy's shocked eyes. "Wow" he said "That was really something". I looked at Nessie and I asked what she showed him. She placed her hand against my cheek. There was an image of her flying through the woods on Jacob's back. It changed to reveal her crouching before a huge mountain lion, her knees bent, coiled to spring. The picture continued to show her hunt, how she dived on the lion, taking it down easily and sinking her teeth into its neck.

"Aw Renesmee" I said looking down at her sitting on my lap "You know what Edward told you about not showing that to people who don't hunt". At that point Charlie came back into the room with Sue, and the conversation relaxed. "So Bella" Charlie asked between bites of his lunch "Where's Edward and Jake? They normally come with you on these trips". Jus the mention of Edward's name made me miss him, but I recovered before Charlie even noticed.

"Edward went…hiking with the boys and Jacob is…out" I told him. Charlie seemed to notice my reluctance as I talked about Jacob "Where is out?" he asked. "Need to know, Charlie, but he is with the pack". Neither Sue nor Billy reacted to what I said, but Charlie winced a little at the mention of the word 'pack', no doubt thinking about Jacob as a wolf.

The rest of the afternoon flew by. I didn't need to contribute much; mainly Alice and Charlie were talking the whole time. While so many things have changed, Charlie's thoughts about Alice haven't. Occasionally I would talk with Billy or Sue about their kids and when I thought they would be home, telling me to deliver a few messages, but other than that I didn't need to say much.

After a few hours, Billy needed to go home so Sue volunteered to take him, promising to be back tomorrow. I smiled as I thought of the relationship between Charlie and Sue. Charlie lounged in the armchair, watching a game on TV, while Alice, Renesmee and I sat on the small couch, Nessie in my lap playing with the ends of my hair.

At one point during the game I heard Charlie mutter "Thank goodness that big guy Emmett isn't here". I grimaced in slight embarrassment, hoping Charlie hadn't caught on too bad to the innuendos Emmett had started dropping again. The sun began to disappear in the sky and the sky blackened outside. Nessie's eyelids were starting to droop slightly when I felt a vibration coming from my pocket.

Moving Nessie gently onto my other leg, I removed my phone and opened it, checking the caller ID. "Hello Edward" I answered, relieved to hear from him. "Hello love, how's Nessie?" I was answered by Renesmee reaching up for the phone "I think she wants to talk to you" I laughed, handing the phone down to her. "Hello Daddy" she sung, and I could hear Edward's voice wishing her a goodnight on the other side of the phone.

Charlie wasn't oblivious to the call, so Nessie didn't speak as much as she could at home. "I love you" Renesmee said after a few minutes, handing the phone back to me. As soon as she had let go, her eyelids dropped right over and delicate snores escaped her nose. "I think she was waiting for you to say goodnight before going to sleep" I said to Edward. There was a thud in the background.

"Dammit Emmett go away" Edward called followed by a "Fine lover boy. You have ten seconds before I destroy that phone. I rolled my eyes "I guess you shouldn't keep Emmett waiting" I laughed "See you tomorrow" I added. "I'm missing you already" Edward said, his voice sounding slightly sad. "Yeah me too" I told him truthfully. "I love you" then he hung up the phone.

"Guess we should take this one home to sleep" I told Charlie, lifting Renesmee up so her face was pressed against my neck. Charlie looked like he didn't want us to leave, but eventually he heaved himself off the couch to see us to the door. I then remembered the thing I had to tell him. "Hey Charlie. I hope you don't mind but at the end of the week we were all planning to go on a short vacation. It will only be for a few days"

"You will be coming back, though. Wont you?" he asked desperately. "Yes of course Dad, and Jake will be here the whole time" I assured him. We reached the curb by the Porsche, and Charlie finally took notice of the car. His mouth gaped open slightly at the word turbo on the side. "Is this yours?" he asked me. "No, _this_ one is mine" Alice pointed out, climbing into the driver's side.

"_This_ one" Charlie asked, looking at me, and I didn't really want to admit what car I had, possibly giving Charlie a heart attack in the process. "Bella has a Ferrari" Alice laughed as I walked round to the passenger seat. Charlie's jaw dropped to the floor, taking a few seconds to recover himself, letting out a low whistle. "Guess I'll have to see that another time" he muttered, wandering back into the house and waving us goodbye.

I waved back gently, careful not to jostle my sleeping daughter. I watched the happy look on my Dad's face as we sped down the street and couldn't help but smile myself.

* * *

_**Please review** with any comments, suggestions or ideas you have._


End file.
